I found you
by BlackVioletsx
Summary: Alexander Riddle was born in 1942 by a young blonde girl, who he was told died the day he was born. But at his 15th birthday, he finds a letter in his trunk with a little box next to it, letting him know that his mother was alive, and where to find her.


Alexander:

Today was just another boring day. If he had been adopted, it would've been a special day, but here, it was just another day. He knew he once had someone that took care of him but he knew no name and he had no photos. But what he did know was that it wasn't his parents, and they had been dead since his birth. That was at least what he believed. He knew everything about the Dark Lord, since he was at his highest right now, and he knew they shared the same lastname, but he would never dare to believe that he could be the son of him.

His blonde hair was brushed back, and his white shirt was in his pants, cause if he didn't dress like this he wouldn't please the Madam of the Orphanage. She was a very special lady who put too much efford in her job, that he knew. He sat on his bed and looked down in his trunk. He wanted to pratice so badly, but right now, he shared his room with 7 others, which he didn't like. He had known them all his life, cause he didn't remember that person he lived with, though he did have a flash of memory of a beautiful blonde woman which he assumed was his mother.

He got down on his knees to open it up and messed a bit around in it, searching for a galleon or two so that he could go down to Diagon Ally just for an hour and buy himself something like a new book or a few new quills. He didn't own much since he was a poor orphanage kid, but he had what he needed. That was when he found a letter. He knew he had never put it there, and no one else would. He frowned and turned it to look at the opening which hadn't been touched. He got up to sit on his bed and opened it, reading it carefully, multiple times. He didn't believe it at first, but the more he read it the more he believed it. His mother was living 40 years ahead of him? He couldn't believe it. He looked down in his trunk at a little box, and grabbed it to open it. There was a little extra note linked to the letter that said that something followed the letter. He opened it carefully and frowned. He had seen one of those around McGonnagall's neck. But it would be impossible that it was hers. He took it up and looked at it, studying it closely. This person was trying to help him right now. At the little extra notes, it said exactly how many times he had to turn it, and he would. Right now.

He was nervous somehow. She was alive, and that meant she had given him up. Probably because he was a failure. No one should doubt that he could get really angry if so. He had powers no one else had, and he wouldn't think twice of using them, even if she was his mother. He counted those 52 times he had to turn it, and everything started to spin around him. It almost made him dizzy and after 1 minute of spinning, turning and the feeling of free falling, he was there. At the place he knew best of all. Hogwarts. But everyone looked very different, their styles, the way they spoke, the school seemed different, and it made him uncomftable. He put his hands into his pockets after hiding the timeturner under his shirt, hiding his weak nervous glow in the palm of his hands. He had no idea of what he was getting himself into right now. He knew her name, Ella, and that was it.

He hurried down towards the dungons, if soemone could help him get inside, he would be able to grab himself a tie from a random trunk so that he would blend in. He was sure that his mother had to be a teacher. A blonde one, whom he assumed had to be beautiful. Waiting behind a corner, he sneaked in after a brownhaired girl who clinged to a blonde, guy who seemed to be around his own age, maybe a year older, he couldn't know for sure.

A few minutes passed by before he got himself a tie, and when he had everything in place he hurried out from the boys dorm again, starting his seeking for his mother. He didn't know what to expect. He would freak out, he knew that deep inside. And it wouldn't be pretty if the truth was her throwing him away. He fixed his shirt while walking throgh the common room that looked pretty much like itself when he bumped into someone, quickly looking up. "Watch it.." he hissed and looked at the blonde girl. She looked familiar but he didn't want to get distracted.

Ella:

"Ella glared at the tall blonde man, "Excuse you." She said then rolled her eyes, "It's dinner time, aren't you heading to the great hall?" From behind her she heard her twin's vocie. "Ella! You coming? Don't tell me you're waiting for Harry, you know he can't sit with us while eating. Luckily meals are separated into houses." Oscar grinned from behind her. Ella shook her head, "I'm coming, Oz. And when will you get along with Harry? He's here to stay, ya know." She turned and looked back at Alex, not realizing who he was, "See you at dinner I guess.." Then she turned back and jogged towards her twin, "Who's that?" She asked Oscar softly, and he only shrugged not sure of who Alex was himself. "By his robe I can tell he's in our house." He said noticing the Slytherin robe Alex wore.

Ella walked with him towards the Slytherin table then took a seat next to him and waited for the meal to begin. Looking over her shoulder she watched as the boy walked into the room an she bit her lip then waved him over. He seemed confused, and a little lonely, so she figured it wouldn't hurt to befriend him. She waited until he came towards them and sat next to her. "I'm Ella." She said softly. "Ella Black, and these are my brothers Riley and Oscar." She said pointing them out. "What is your name?" She asked.

Alexander:

Alex looked at the female, frowning a bit. Her name was Ella? He shooked his head and knew that she wasn't the only one who could be named that. Besides he was looking for a teacher, not a student at his own age. Her brother looked a lot like the one he saw as he entered the common room. Though he didn't know if it was and he didn't really care if it was anyways. He only looked for one certain person. "I guess yeah.." he said and nodded, quickly getting out from the common room after her and the blonde guy who looked quiet a lot like her.

He sighed and entered the Great Hall, looking around to find what he was searching for. Maybe this wasn't even the right time. He probably turned too many times. Looking up at the Teachers table, he frowned a bit. She would probably show up in a bit he thought to himself and spotted the blonde girl from before, waving him over. Since he regionaized some of the teachers, and the headmaster Dumbledore, he lowered his head quickly and joined her and her brother. "I'm Alexander.. Garwin.." he said, not wanting the teachers to notice anything. Making up a different lastname would probably be smartest. He looked at her, rather stoned in his expression.

Ella:

Ella nodded when Alex mentioned Oscar. "Yeah, we're twins." She smiled, "Riley looks a lot like Dad. He has Dad's eyes and hair. We get our looks from our mum's side of the family. Her mother was a blonde, which is where we got it from." She lifted her cup and took a drink from it, then placed it back down. "So, do you have any family here, Alex?" She asked having no idea that this was her son. Alex had her hair, and her smile, but Tom's eyes. For a moment she looked at him as if she had known him from somewhere before, but she shook that idea off not wanting to look like a complete loon.

She held her fork in her right hand, and the charms on her slytherin charm bracelet dangled from her wrist. One of the charms was a locket silver locket with a photo of Ella holding Alex as a baby. It was the first and only picture she had of her son. She took a small bite of her food then placed her fork down and let her wrist rest on the table. "Are you on the Quidditch team?" She asked curiously.

Alexander:

Alex grabbed a glass and poured water in it. He didn't really listen to her twin, brother, family speech, not until she asked if he had someone here. He looked up at her and shrugged. "No.." he said and looked up at the teachers table. "I'm a transfer student, so I don't know anyone" he said and tried to come up with a quick story, and then again, his voice was serious, and almost trustworthy. That was the one thing about him that surprised people. He could be damn manipulative.

He shooked his head again and looked at her. "No, I don't. I believe it's a waste of time" he said and looked at her. "I was wondering if there's any new teachers here..?" he said and looked at her. They were all too old to be his parent, and non of them had the haircolour he looked for.

Ella:

Ella thought about it for a moment then shook her head, "New ones? No, just the same staff that it's always been. Why, are you looking for someone specific?" She took another sip of her drink, and her eyes drifted towards the Gryffindor's table. She couldn't help but smile when her eyes locked onto Harry's and he waved at her, then mouthed "I love you." Ella mouthed back, "I love you, more." Then looked back down at her plate and elbowed Oscar when he laughed at them. Looking back at Alex, Ella rolled her eyes, "They don't approve of my boyfriend." She shrugged it off then pointed in Harry's direction. "I'm sure you know him. Harry Potter.

Riley rolled his eyes, "Of course, everyone knows the chosen one. The One Who Lived, and will bring an end to the Dark Lord"

Ella stiffened at that comment. No one knew about what happened yet. All they knew was that she had failed at trying to stop Tom from turning completely evil. She had been hurt when she came back to her time, so luckily people didn't ask too many questions. They let her heal in the Hospital Ward, then accepted that she tried her best. She hated lying to everyone, and planned on telling Harry, but now just wasn't the time. "Yeah.. So uhm.." She quickly started to change the subject, "How are you liking it here so far?"

Alexander:

Alex shrugged and looked at her. "No not really.. Just curious.." he said and watched her and that brownhaired boy from the Gryffindor table. He had no idea of who that was, and who she was. Honestly, it was all very confusing. "What about him?" he asked, frowning slightly. She really seemed to be one who liked to show the world that she had a family and a boyfriend. "And well, I've only been here for a little while.. Used to be homeschooled, but I think it's alright.." he said, carefully.

"I know the Dark Lord?" he asked and shooked his head. "What happend to Tom Riddle?" he asked and raised an eyebrow. That time he came from was different. He was finally famous enough for people to fear the name Lord Voldemort, but they still spoke of him as Tom Riddle. He had been on his highest for 3 years in his time, but began even before Alex was even born. He heard that he killed the first person a few months before and that was infact his own 'family'. He understood why he did it though. Being given up and forgotten when the parent/parents still carried on with their lives, had new children they cared for.

It hit him all of a sudden that maybe he weren't supposed to look for his mother. Maybe she had a son or a daughter here, or maybe she had a 1st year grandchild. He couldn't know before he had checked it out. "Actually.. I am looking for someone" he said and searched in his pocket for the locket he had from his birth. He didn't always have it with him, cause he didn't want to think about the mother he didn't have. It never meant anything to him, but it had made him a bit angry to know that she was still alive, without wanting him. He put it on the table and looked at her. "Have you seen this woman?" he asked and tripped onto the table, curiously. "She may be older or something.." he said, and didn't think of her just yet. He had been studying the picture a bit, but it was so small, he could barely see her face anymore because the locket had been both in water and the glass had been broken. He just knew she was blonde.

Ella:

"He's still Tom, or.. A part of him is." She said with a shrug, "Voldermort /is/ Tom Riddle, just all grown up." She heard someone gasp as she said his name and rolled her eyes. She wasn't superstitious like most of the other students. She wasn't afraid of saying his name out loud.

Ella dropped her fork as soon as when she saw the locket that matched hers. She looked up instantly and saw all the eyes on her, looking at her as if she was insane. "I.." She looked from Riley, to Oscar, to Alex, then across the room to Harry. "I.. I'm not feeling well.." It felt like the entire wold was spinning as she quickly stood up. "Uhm.. I.. I'll talk to you guys later, I need.. I need to go lay down."

Quickly she turned to run towards the Slytherin Dorm. Her vision was fuzzy and she saw stars all over. She could see the outline of someone with fiery red hair stand up, and could only assume it was Pheobe. "Ella!?" She heard from Ryan's voice behind her, having no idea her friends had quickly came to her side. It was Harry's voice that she heard last, "Els!?" Ella could barely breath, and her heart was racing when she finally tumbled to the floor and completely passed out.

Alexander:

Alex nodded quickly and looked at her. "I knew that.." he said and tried to look as convincing as possible. He noticed people around him fear that name. They did in his time as well. But it was crazy that he had lived this long and still was on his top. Alex frowned as she got up. She looked rather pale, and confused. It was a sign, he knew that.

Oscar got up, following his sister, giving Alex a glare before he disappeared out of the Great Hall. He couldn't just let his sister run away with no answers to this. "Ells.." he knelled down and felt on her puls, his own heart starting to race a bit since it did scare him a bit. "Ella, wake up!" he said and clipsed with his fingers infront of her face before he gave her cheek a few slaps, not too hard but hard enough to try to wake her up, and in the main time, Alex showed up behind a corner, looking at the whole show. He didn't understand this.

Ella:

Ella slowly blinked her eyes open, and softly groaned. She never fainted, this was a first for her. It was always Oscar who fainted or got winded because of his heart. "Oscar?" She gripped his arm gently as he helped her sit up, "I.." For a moment she couldn't remember what happened, then it her like a ton of bricks. Slowly she lifted her arm with the charm bracelet on it, and opened her locket, "Oscar... It's me.. He's looking for me.." She knew he wouldn't understand, but Alex rounded the corner just as she stood up. Looking at her twin she kissed him softly on the cheek. "I'll explain later, I promise.. I just need to talk to Alex.." She couldn't handle hurting her twin, and she knew this information, especially that she hid it from him, would hurt him.

Once he left her and Alex alone she gently took a hold of his hand and pulled him into a small hall to make sure they'd be alone. "Who.. Who sent you here?" She asked confused, "Did Tom find out about you?" She shook her head quickly, "That doesn't matter.. I.. I Can't believe it's really you!" She leaned up onto her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, then hugged him tightly. Sh left go of him and took a step back, "You're not hurt, are you?" She asked concerned. "You're not in any kind of trouble?"

She took a deep breathe then slowly started to explain herself, "I.. That woman in the photo? It's me." She lifted up her wrist and showed him the matching locket. "I'm Ella.. Your mother.."


End file.
